marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lissa Russell (Earth-616)
Serpent Girl (When she was held captive at a carnival sideshow), Were-Demon | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Mr. Price, (husband); Nina Price (daughter); Gregory Russoff (father, deceased); Laura Russell (mother, deceased); Jack Russell (brother); Philip Russell (step-father; biological uncle, deceased); Gregor Russoff (grandfather, deceased); Maria Russoff (grandmother, deceased); Grigory Russoff (great-great-great-grandfather, deceased); Louisa Russoff (great-great-great-grandmother, deceased); Baroness Russoff (second wife of Grigori); Claudia Russell (ancestor, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Werewolves | PlaceOfBirth = Medias, Transylvania | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gerry Conway; Mike Ploog | First = Marvel Spotlight Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Like her older brother, Lissa was once heir to a curse that would transform her into a werewolf on the nights of the full moon beginning on her 18th birthday. Jack had spent months trying to find a cure for the curse so that his sister would not also have to endure his fate. However, on the first night of the full moon after her birthday, not only did Lissa begin to experience the transformation caused by the full moon, but she was also exposed to the dark powers of Doctor Glitternight, which transformed her into a hybrid 'Were-Demon'. Jack, as the Werewolf, fought his sister, neither recognizing the other and Glitternight took possession of Lissa's soul, making her his obedient slave. When Topaz and the reformed soul of Taboo saw this, Taboo merged the fragment of his remaining soul with the body of Lissa in order to free her from Glitternight's clutches. This also broke her curse and she regained human form, even with the full moon glowing overhead. After this, Lissa was able to again live a normal life. Lissa later went on to marry a Mr. Price, a successful television/film producer and the owner of Imperial Studios. They had a child Nina, who had also inherited the Russoff family curse and herself became a werewolf after her 18th birthday. | Powers = During her brief time as being a Were-Demon, Lissa possessed all of the same powers as her brother, the Werewolf by Night. Under the light of the full moon she transformed into a werewolf with superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, etc. enhanced senses, including ultraviolet and infrared vision as well as razor-sharp teeth and claws which were able to rend light metals. Werewolves are also resistant to many forms of conventional injury and virtually impossible to kill. Werewolves recover from non-fatal wounds ten times faster than a normal human would. In addition to the powers she possessed from her werewolf heritage, the manipulation of Doctor Glitternight also gave Lissa other abilities including a large prehensile tail which she could use as a weapon and the ability to shoot rays of fire from her eyes. After being saved by Taboo, Lissa lost all of these abilities, though she was still able to pass the curse of the werewolf on to her daughter. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It has yet to be explained how Lissa Russell could have a daughter older than 18 years old when Lissa herself was around the same age during the original run of Werewolf by Night. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Russoff Family